


What's the Point?

by riverdale_babe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_babe/pseuds/riverdale_babe
Summary: Cheryl is a famous actress who later became a CEO & owner of the most prominent magazine around, all by the age of 21.Toni, also 21, is struggling to live with the measly income she gets from the bar she works at, gets an opportunity to apply as a photographer at Cheryl Inc, because the position has opened up.Toni is hesitant to apply as she thinks Cheryl is a stuck up bitch because she's so rich and famous, but the need for money pushes her to it anyway. She hopes that she will never see Cheryl, as she is just a photographer, but little did she know how wrong she was.If she does get the job, Toni will definitely have a tense relationship with the famous (and gorgeous) Cheryl Blossom.But what she doesn't know is what's going to happen next.also cheryl's agent later on develops a plan that buries Toni in feelings you should readhint- profc leave kudos & comments and lemme know what u thinkkkkpls read & share <3love u all xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS  
> i started a new fic  
> choni sksksk  
> i love choni  
> pls share love u all  
> follow me on twitter @voidchonibh thanks love you xoxo

"You have to get that job. You have an opportunity to work for Cheryl Inc.! What kinda dumbass would give that up?!" Sweet Pea was exasperated.

"Okay, but who wants to work for fucking Cheryl Blossom?? What's the point? She seems like those famous assholes who would fire you for getting a coffee with four shots of mocha instead of five. Plus, thousands of people apply for a job at her magazine company, how the hell am I gonna get the job with competition from people who went to Ivy Leagues?" Toni replied.

"Your photography? Toni you're a damn good photographer & you won't admit it. One look and I swear to god they'll get you in. And plus I highly doubt photographers are gonna work for Cheryl, you're not that high enough to probably even SEE her so you're good!"

Toni stayed silent. 

"If you're not gonna do it for the name, at least do it for the money. It pays like crazy, and your barely scraping along." Sweet Pea said, with a look around Toni's small scrappy apartment. 

Toni pondered that. "Maybe you're right... I do need the money. But that's all I'm doing it for. The money. Nothing else."

Sweet Pea sighed with relief. "Thank fucking god. Now go apply. Call me when you get the interview." 

Toni went home, filled out an application, and mailed it in. A week later, she got a call saying her interview was scheduled for today evening as someone had just dropped their spot, and she couldn't make it then the only next spot was in a month.  
Toni, restless, knew that this was her one chance. She couldn't survive another month with her measly salary from the bar where she works.

Toni got up & dressed hurriedly and rushed to the tall building where the famous Cheryl Blossom's entire corporation resided. After passing security & guards confirming her visit, Toni stepped inside. Wow was this huge! There were posters all around of when Cheryl used to be an actress, then magazine covers & fashion articles that was Cheryl's current job. An actress to a stern businesswoman was so unheard of that she had gained more fame than ever. Everyone knew her name and how she looked like & all of that was captured in the grandeur of her building.

Toni checked her watch. Shoot! She was late! She ran as fast as she could to the location she was told. After checking in at the desk, she sat down to be called in. 

"Antoinette Topaz? It is time for your interview." said a woman with the word "intern" plastered across her badge. 

Toni gulped & stepped inside. 

"Sit Down. You're late." said a stern yet weirdly beautiful voice. 

Toni looked up to see a gorgeous redhead staring back at her. What the FUCK? Why was Cheryl Blossom interviewing her?

"Sorry." Toni said. Wow, Cheryl is that stern ass bitch like I told Sweet Pea, but I needa stay calm, thought Toni. Toni noticed Cheryl scanning her outfit from head to toe. Was her pink hair, black blouse, and black skirt not professional enough for her? Whatever, Toni couldn't care about Cheryl's opinion on her outfit. She needed to impress her with her photography skills instead.

"I specifically am taking your interview because you have applied for the position of photographer, and every photographer I have hired is fired within a week because they fail to impress me or give me the quality work that the magazine needs. I hope that you prove to be different, Antoinette." 

Toni nodded. As much as she wanted to hate Cheryl, she had to admit, she was gorgeous. Her long red locks were luscious, sleek and shinier than any hair she'd ever seen. Her face looked like perfection as all her features fit her perfectly pale skin amazingly. But that didn't matter, because Cheryl was definitely a stuck up bitch, and Toni had no doubt about that. Toni decided then & there that she would hate Cheryl. 

"So... Tell me. Why do you think you stand out as a photographer? I've seen your work in the application form, its actually quite better than the trash I usually see." Cheryl said.

Wait, Cheryl looked at Toni's application? Damn.  
Toni took a deep breath. "For me, photography is not just clicking a picture of the object in focus. Its capturing every aspect of beauty in an area that even our eyes may look over. Whether its a person or a landscape, focusing on the specific features & colors & aspects that are truly beautiful and taking a photo of that allows me to express how amazing something is better then describing it. They do say a picture is worth a thousand words." 

Cheryl nodded, her facial expressions not changing. Did this woman not smile? 

"What is your biggest weakness?" Cheryl asked.

"I tend to get irritated easily at other's disapproval and sometimes may struggle to accept a suggestion." 

Cheryl flipped through papers, seemingly unimpressed.

"What do you thing is your strongest asset; that is, what will you bring to my company?"

"I do believe I can definitely capture the beauty of things, like I mentioned before, in the way you prefer. I definitely believe I will be able to live up to your standards & have professionalism in my work."

Cheryl gave a slight nod. 

"This interview already took longer than I have time for, so you are dismissed."

Toni nodded. "Thank you for this opportunity, and I do hope to see you again," Toni said, standing up. She lifted her hand for a handshake, but Cheryl had already left.   
With every move, Toni seemed to dislike Cheryl more and more. But she had no choice. she needed the money and needed this job. Hopefully this job would give her recognition as a photographer and she can work for other companies that ask for her. But for now, she had to just hope for the best.


	2. A Test of Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toni awes the difficult to please cheryl and that leads to a pleasant surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave feedback on what i can improve on! i love constructive criticism <3 enjoy

"Surprise!" 

Toni walked in with a gasp. There stood Fangs, Sweet Pea, & Jughead holding a small cupcake for her that read 'Congratulations on the Job'!

"Oh my gosh Sweet Pea you told everyone I literally just got the call an hour ago?" 

Sweet Pea grinned. 

"Come celebrate with us!'

Toni grinned. "As much as I would love to, my job starts now. As in, I have to leave in 30 minutes."

Fangs widened his eyes. "Damn tiny, isn't that early?" 

Toni shrugged. "It's Cheryl Inc, what do you expect?" 

"Fine. Good luck though! And come over to our place tonight, this party isn't over!"

Toni smiled. "Of course it isn't, I'll meet you there." She gave all three of them a hug, and then, quickly changed. As she headed out the door, she turned back around to Jughead, still holding the cupcake. 

"I'll take that."

Jughead gave her a look. "I woulda ate that..." 

"yeah well I'll need all the energy I can get, even if its just a sugar rush from a cupcake." 

Jughead shrugged. "I'll just go get another one, then."

Toni rushed out the door. "Taxi!" she called, waving her hand out. The streets were busy & bustling, but that was normal for New York. 

She stepped inside a taxi that stopped in front of her.

"cheryl inc's building please, and fast." 

The driver nodded.

30 minutes later, Toni arrived. 

"Hey, I'm here reporting for my first day on the job?"

"Oh you must be Antoinette, our new photographer!" the clerk replied.

Toni nodded. "Please call me Toni."

"Okay Toni, so go check in on the 20th floor, there's a photo studio on the right hand side."

Toni nodded & took the elevator. Wow, was this place full. There was so many people and it was straight outta the Devil Wears Prada movie, except Cheryl's the devil. And she was a redhead, wow.

As she stepped out and headed to the studio, she saw Cheryl waiting there. Wow. Speak of the Devil.

"Good Afternoon." Toni greeted Cheryl.

Cheryl gave a slight nod.

"Antoinette, I need you to choose any model to shoot here in the studio. they have to model one of these outfits," cheryl gestured to a rack of clothes neatly hung. "You have one hour, come into my office once you are done. I will look over them."

"I will, Cheryl." 

Cheryl widened her eyes and shot a glare at Toni. Her assistant, standing behind her with an ipad, came next to toni. "you have to call her miss blossom!" she whispered.

Toni nodded. God, was Cheryl annoying. She was so prissy, and stuck up, and ugh. Everything she hates in a boss. 

"I will, Miss Blossom."

Toni chose a random model and started taking photos of her on the plain white backing.

But something felt missing... It felt... bland. But she had no time. She had to go back and show these to Cheryl. Or, wait, fucking Miss Blossom. Toni rolled her eyes at the thought. Cheryl was 21, the same age as Toni, so why did she had to address her like that? Just cuz she was rich? Fucking stuck up asshole.

An hour later, Toni took her top 20 photos and gave them to Cheryl in her office.

Cheryl quietly looked over them.

"These... aren't what I expected. Antoinette, I thought you would give me more quality. But you just give me the same trash I get from everyone else. I'm sorry Antoinette, but you're fired. Go collect your stuff."

"What, I followed your directions! And-

"I said, go collect your stuff. the door is that way." Cheryl said sternly.

Toni huffed and walked out. No way is she gonna let that hot ass asshole get away with this. Toni needed this job. And more importantly, she wasn't going to be another used tissue that stuck up Miss Blossom throws out.

She went back to the studio. "Hey!' she said to the model that was leaving. "I need you for one last shoot."

"Um, I wasn't told that there will be any.." the model replied.

"Yeah, well, I have special orders & I'm the photographer. follow me, we're going outside."

"Outside? Um... okay."

Toni left the building with the model & headed to a remote area in the back of the building. She loved this spot for taking photos, it was retro yet empty & the graffiti on the walls behind added so much character. 

Toni directed the model to pose in various creative ways. Toni was making her life, be lively, be someone who enjoyed the clothes. Then, she switched styles and made the model serious & look down to business. By just changing positions and the angle of the clothes, Toni was able to make the clothes look like they could pull off anything. 

Even the model had to admit the photos came out amazing. 

"Thank you so much!" Toni said. "you can go now."

the model nodded.

Toni went back up into Cheryl's office. 

Cheryl was surprised to see her. "Didn't I say you were fired?" 

Toni put the photos on Cheryl's desk. 

Cheryl reluctantly picked them up. Her face couldn't hide the clear surprise.

"These are... beautiful. but they aren't in the studio, they have to be shot in the studio!" 

"Do they though? Is it really your photographers thats the problem or the studio? The photos come out 'bland' because all the models have to do the same pose on the same white backdrop. These photos bring character to your fashion. They bring the badass yet professional look, the fun look, everything. You can't show this in the way you always make people pose."

Cheryl was speechless. "I... have to go for my lunch break."

Toni, feeling bold, replied, "I'll join you, we have to discuss the position of my job." 

Cheryl widened her eyes.

"Plus, i'm sure for someone like you the work never stops, so why not enjoy this work with company?Even if its just with a measly photographer?"

Cheryl, sounding exasperated, sighed. "fine. Only to discuss your job since I won't have time after." 

Toni smiled.

They headed out, followed by Cheryl's assistant. Cheryl waved her assistant off. "I don't need you to follow me to lunch, Karen." 

Karen the assistant nodded and scurried off.

"Where are we going to eat?" 

Cheryl scoffed. "I'm not in the mood to get bombarded by paparazzi today, so we're gonna eat on the rooftop cafe.

"you have a rooftop cafe?"

"Yes, a very exclusive rooftop cafe."

Toni nodded and followed Cheryl into the elevator. 

They headed up to the cafe, and Toni gasped. It was beautiful from up here. She could see the entirety of New York!

Cheryl sat down, and they both ordered food quickly.

"so... the position of my job... Am i still fired?"

"I guess not."

"Thank you! I promise I won't let you down."

"I hope not. that's why I chose you."

 

"If I may, can I ask why you personally chose me? Out of I'm sure the hundreds of other people?"

"You stood out." Cheryl said simply.

Toni looked at Cheryl, waiting for more. "Care to elaborate...?"

"Your photography captured the kind of character and uniqueness that you showed me today. you have a talent. You're creative, and it shows. I wanted you to bring me something like that to the table. And you did."

Toni couldn't help but smile. As much as she wanted to hate Cheryl, she was flattered that THE cheryl blossom appreciated her photography. that was such a big deal for her.

After some silence, Cheryl asked, "Where do you get your inspiration from?" 

Wow, was cheryl asking a question about Toni? That's surprising. "Um, it just comes to me, you know? I see something and I immediately imagine it through a lense. I focus on each individual aspect of an area. I think of what would bring out the features that I want to highlight. Its just a form of art and I'm using my imagination to think of ideas of where it turns out perfect."

Cheryl nodded. "That truly is a talent."

"thank you, miss blossom."

Cheryl seemed reluctant, then said, "Please... call me Cheryl."

Toni raised her eyebrows. "Of course, Cheryl Bombshell," Toni said, using the nickname the articles gave her. 

Cheryl gave a slight grin. 

Toni raised her eyebrows even more. Cheryl, grinning? Wow. 

"Did you want to come with me to the Fashion Week that starts tomorrow? I would love for you to gain some inspiration from there, as you have this amazing eye. of course, its only to help you in our business." 

Toni was confused as to how she'll gain inspiration by watching models walk down a runway, but she agreed, only thinking that it will help her keep the job.

"Of course!!"

Cheryl let out another small smile that dissappeared in a second. If Toni had blinked, she would have missed it.

"report to me tomorrow morning at 6am sharp. It's in LA, and our personal jet departs at 7:30. 

Toni nodded. "Thank you so much!" 

She shook out to shake Cheryl's hand, and Cheryl surprisingly obliged. cheryl's perfectly manicured hands were soft to the touch and also warm. Toni wanted to hang on to them. Wait, what? She was supposed to hate Cheryl! 

Toni shook that thought away. Now, all she had to worry about was preparing for an ENTIRE WEEK with Cheryl Blossom.


	3. Hotel Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm where is toni gonna stay? no hotel accomodations? Cheryl to the rescue. 
> 
> also they're cute. 
> 
> in the hotel room together yay
> 
> toni is a huge solace
> 
> cheryl deals with some problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls share, leave ur comments with constructive criticism or anything u think, if u like it share share share
> 
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> @voidchonibh

Toni looked around. Damn this private jet looked royal. Were planes really made like this? And how rich was Cheryl to have her own private jet? 

"Antoinette!" cheryl called. 

"yeah?" Toni walked to the little suite that was Cheryl's office in air. 

"Sit with me, I needed your opinion on these articles." 

Toni nodded. 

"What do you think of this?"

Toni scanned the article. "It's good, but it doesn't critique well enough. Its too broad. It needs more examples & evidence and such." 

Cheryl nodded. "I think your right. I'll send that back to the original writer and have her redo it. Her articles usually are subpar, but she's my cousin so I deal."

"You're cousin? Wait, the writer..." Toni looked at the byline. "Elizabeth Cooper? She's you're cousin?"

"Yes, cousin Betty is related to me. But I try not to mention that often." 

Toni nodded. 

"Landing is in fifteen minutes! Please fasten your seatbelts." 

 

Toni got up to go back to her section. 

"You... can buckle up here if you want." Cheryl said. "You're suite is halfway across the jet and I wouldn't recommend walking around when we're about to land."

Toni grinned. "Okie."

After they landed, Cheryl & Toni were escorted to their five star hotel, Cheryl being followed by her many assistants that either were on call, busily scrolling through their tablet, or carrying her luggage.

When someone offered to take Tonis luggage, she politely declined. "I can carry my own stuff, but thank you!"

At the hotel, Toni stood behind while Cheryl's main assistant karen talked to the hotel receptionist. She turned around with a scared look on her face.

"um, Miss Blossom? Unfortunately, Miss Topaz doesn't have a room here... Somehow since it was so last minute her name was left off the reservation list, and the rest of this hotel is fully booked since it's fashion week." 

Cheryl widened her eyes. "Do you guys not take care of anything? Karen, didn't I tell you to double check everything?!" 

Toni stepped in. "It's fine, really, I saw a motel on the way here I can go get something there..."

"No! You must stay with the rest of the team!" Cheryl said. Sighing, she turned to all her assistants. "Karen, guide all the team members to their designated rooms & make sure my luggage arrives at my luxury suite. I'll deal with this room situation." 

"Yes Miss Blossom." Karen said in a shaky voice and hurried away, followed by everyone else.

Toni looked at Cheryl expectantly. 

"Unfortunately, you have no other place to sleep but in my suite. Since it's a large luxury suite, I can make some room for you. this is not something I usually do, so be grateful, Antoinette. This is only because there's no other living accommodations available." cheryl said.

Toni nodded. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, Cheryl."

"You're welcome. Now come with me, I'll lead you to my room." 

Toni stepped inside the elevator and went up to Cheryl's room with her. She stepped inside. Wow, this was huge too. Cheryl's life was sooo.... rich! From her jet to her office building to her hotel suites- everything screamed wealthy. 

Cheryl's phone started to ring. "Excuse me, I have to take this call. Make yourself comfortable in that bedroom over there. The master bedroom to its right is mine."

Toni did as she was told. 15 or so minutes later, she thought she heard some sniffling sounds. She was sure she was hearing things, but still decided to go check it out.

"Cheryl?" Toni called, entering the living room area. 

She saw Cheryl sitting on the couch, her eyes red. 

"Cheryl, whats wrong."

"Nothing, its my allergies." Cheryl said in a calm voice.

"I'm not stupid, Cheryl. Tell me whats wrong."

"It's nothing! Gosh!" 

Toni stepped closer and sat down next to Cheryl slowly. "You can trust me. Let it out." 

"Can you get off my couch?!" 

Toni became stern. "I'm here to help you Cheryl, stop pushing me away! I care & I want you to share with me whatever's bothering you! Telling others always helps. But if you keep playing pretend, nothing gets better! So tell me what happened, because I am not leaving this couch until you do."

"It's... my devil of a mother. My loving Nana Rose just fell down the stairs and suffered major injuries, and she's in a very delicate condition. My mother refuses to pay for her bills, and said that if I want Nana Rose to live I have to send a $5,000 check to her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cheryl."

"Its not the money thats the problem, obviously, its just the stuff that my mother says to me. She continues to make me feel like the worst even though I'm hundreds of miles away from her. I continue to feel like the worst person ever."

"But you're not Cheryl. You're strong, beautiful, brave, & smart. You created this entire million dollar franchise all by the age of 21, and had so much of success as an actress. Who else can say that?!" 

Cheryl wiped her tears. 

Toni slowly put her hand on Cheryl's freshly manicured one. "You're sensational, and never forget that."

"Thank you, Antoinette."

Toni nodded. "Please, call me Toni."

"Thanks, Toni." 

Toni nodded. "Here, lets take a break and watch something before we go to work. It'll get your mind off of it. I'll put on a movie."

Cheryl agreed. Toni got up, grabbed the remote, and sat back down extremely close to Cheryl, their shoulders touching. Toni turned on a movie, but she was tired. Her eyes slowly were falling, and so she fell asleep. Little did she know that she fell asleep on Cheryl's shoulder. Cheryl, tired aswell, rested her head on top of Toni. Her hand fell onto Toni's aswell, and in that position, both of them rested soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but choni is getting drunk & getting hot & heavy 
> 
> yup this escalates fast
> 
> they're drunk soooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always pls leave comments, lemme know wht u think, & share  
> twitter- @voidposiebh

Toni slowly lifted herself away from Cheryl who was almost completely on top of her. She put pillows that Cheryl could lie down without being startled awake by Toni moving.

Toni didn't know how to feel. She was sure she would hate Cheryl, but Cheryl seemed so nice! Offering her suite for Toni was so sweet, asking about her photography was sweet, saying she was talented was sweet, it was all so un-stuckup. Cheryl also seemingly went through a lot. Toni could tell that Cheryl's mom was abusive, and abusive parenting was the absolute worst. To come out successful undr all that pressure was so admirable. Not to mention how gorgeous Cheryl is. Wait, was this... a crush? No way.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the rumble in her stomach. She ordered some plain cheese pizza, her favorite. 

Twenty or so minutes later, the pizza arrived & toni paid for it. However, the knock from the pizza delivery boy awoke the fast asleep Cheryl.

Cheryl rubbed her eyes. Her hair was messy, but in the cute way. It just looked ruffled. 

"Hey sleepyhead. I ordered some pizza. But, did you want something more.... well... suited for you? I could order something from the custom gourmet kitchen?"

"You mean something expensive? I'm not like that," Cheryl said with a small grin. "Pizza is wonderful."

"alrighty then."

Toni saw a bottle of wine there with two glasses, and she popped the bottle open & poured it in. 

"To a fun fashion week."

Cheryl lifted her glass. "Cheers."

Cheryl took a large bite into her slice. "Mm.. This is sooo good. I was soo hungry." Her face made this satisfied expression that Toni couldn't help but stare at and smile.

"You want another glass of wine?"

"Pour up!" cheryl replied.

They both kept devouring their slices of pizza, talking about how good it is.

Their conversation kept flowing, from pizza to good food to everything.

They both also kept having more and more wine. And Toni came to realize that Cheryl had something in common with Toni- they were both lightweight drunks.

"You're cute...." Cheryl slurred.

Toni smiled & leaned forward. "Oh yeah? Well yourrr hooot."

"Tell me something I don't knoww..."

"I actually loveee hanging out with youuu," Toni said dreamily.

"Me toooo cutie. Thats why I invited you to stayyy with meee..."

"And that's why you hired me too, right?" Toni joked drunkenly. 

"Of courseeee... that and the fact that you're sooo good at taking photos..."

"I can take some of you now.." toni said. "Ones just for you that no one else can see."

Cheryl widened her eyes. "If no one else can see... then..."

cheryl took off her clothes until she was just in her bra & panties. 

Toni's eyes couldn't come off of Cheryl's body. Damn was she hot.

"Take photos of meeeeeeee...."

Toni nodded. She took out her camera & started taking gorgeous photos of this gorgeous girl. "Here, pose like this!" 

Cheryl grabbed the camera/ "Lemme take some of you!"

Toni nodded. She too stripped till she was only wearing a bra and underwear. 

Cheryl scanned Tonis body. It was obvious that she liked what she saw.

Cheryl took photos drunkenly, and then she fell on top of Toni. She was pressed against her, their chest crushing together and their faces less then an inch apart.

Toni leaned forward and kissed Cheryl. Cheryl pulled back. Toni leaned forward, then Cheryl leaned forward relunctantly. Cheryl's lips were soft and tasted like cherry. They both had the smell of wine in their breath. Their lips devoured each other like they were starving, their lips interwining. Cheryl flipped on the floor, with Toni on top now. Their hands were sliding everywhere. Toni crept her fingers under cheryl's bra & unhooked it. Cheryl did the same to Toni. They both were now bare chested. Cheryl's mouth went to Toni's chest, sucking on her nipple and massaging her breast. Toni moaned. Toni's hand moved to Cheryls underwear. They both took off their underwear until they were both naked. Toni moved her mouth down to Cheryl's pussy, her tongue out. Her tongue slid in and out of Cheryl's clit as now it was Cheryl's turn to moan. Toni slid her tongue back up the length of Cheryl's body. cheryl grabbed Toni's ass, her fingers inside, and they both started to devour each other again as Toni continued to finger Cheryl. They both were drunk out of their minds & that made this even more passionate. Their naked bodies pressed on top of each other moved in sync. 

And that's when they both passed out.


	5. Chapter 5- "We Were Just Drunk,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl & Toni figure out wth just happened last night.   
> and where they are  
> (ALSO GUYS THE DRESS IN THIS SCENE IS THE ONE VANESSA MORGAN WORE TO THE MTV VMAS IN 2017!)  
> sorry its short :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading xoxo its ur kudos & comments that keeps me going <3
> 
> so pls keep leaving em & share

Toni opened her eyes. There was a blanket draped over her. She slowly got up, making sure the blanket doesn't fall off of her. She went to go change. She came out to see Cheryl sitting on her laptop.

"Hey..." Toni said. 

Cheryl lifted her head in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. 

"I..... uh.... Did you wanna talk abt what happened?" 

"We were drunk, I was lonely, we got carried away. Sorry it happened. I'm not usually like that."

Toni nodded, hurt. She had real feelings for Cheryl, but she didnt wanna say anything. "Yeah.. you're right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Cheryl replied. "We have our first show in a couple hours. You should get ready."

"Alright. I'm gonna actually go get some air before I come back & change."

"sure."

Toni walked outside. She remembered seeing a coffee shop down the street, so she walked there & ordered herself an iced latte. 

She sat down at the cute little cozy tables inside this warm cafe. 

Her mind couldn't help but wander to what had happened. Her mind flashed to Cheryl's hand on her. She shook her head. But that only took her back to Cheryl's lips on hers. Damn she was so soft to the touch, and gentle, yet also fierce. She was beautiful and kind yet had a boss-ass attitude that Toni admired. But she wanted to hate Cheryl even more. She didnt think Cheryl was the hookup type. But they were both drunk. Obviously the feelings that Toni had weren't reciprocated. Toni just had to get over this. It was a stupid crush, nothing more. A little infatuation because Toni was just lonely & Cheryl was the first hot girl she had seen in a while. 

Toni headed back to the hotel room & saw people leaving. 

"Who were they?" Toni asked.

"My makeup artists."

"Oh... right." Toni felt stupid. 

Toni definitely didn't want everything to be as awkward as she felt. So she initiated conversation in the only way she could.  
"I love your dress. You look really nice."

"Thank you. I actually picked out an outfit for you already & laid it on your bed."

Toni headed inside and lifted up the dress. She quickly tried it on. It was beautiful. It was black had slit on two sides all the way up to her waist, so the entirety of both her legs showed. The sleeves were long, flowy, and had flowers all over it. It was a v-neck that went all the way down, with two little strings that barely went across her chest. It really brought out all her features. 

She turned around & saw Cheryl standing in the doorway. 

"It fits you perfectly!" Cheryl exclaimed, unable to hold her obvious excitement.

"Thank you.. You have wonderful taste." 

"Thanks Toni." Cheryl replied. "But the dress looks better cause you're wearing it."

Toni blushed. "That means a lot Cheryl."

Cheryl looked at Toni. "Ready for this show?" 

Toni nodded. "Let's go." 

They both headed out to car that was waiting in the back. They took a small little detour to avoid the papparazzi waiting in the front. Both Cheryl & Toni stepped into the limo. Cheryl's eyes lingered just a second on Toni's legs, that had long heels that wrapped around half of her small little legs, but Toni didn't notice Cheryl's stare. 

Inside the limo were snacks. Cheryl opened a pack of cherries. 

"You hungry?" Cheryl asked, offering Toni one. 

"Nah, thanks though."

"Suit yourself, chacha."

Cheryl held onto the stem of cherry and bit into it slowly. Toni couldn't help but notice in a sensual way how Cheryl's thick red lips devoured that cherry. 

Ugh, no, Toni had to look away. She looked out the highly tinted windows, trying to distract herself with everything, anything that wasn't Cheryl Blossom eating a cherry.


	6. Chapter 6- What the Public Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't see this chapter going this way buuuuuuuuut  
> lets just say cheryl's agent has a plan
> 
> and toni's involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading & leaving comments & kudos bc thats what motivates me <3
> 
> as always share & comment & leave kudos if u haven't already
> 
> questions? suggestions? criticism? things you want? u can dm on twitter @voidposiebh

The limo stopped in front of a large red carpet. 

"You ready?" Toni asked. 

"As ready as ever, cha-cha." Cheryl replied.

Toni smiled. now that her & cheryl were... friends, i guess? Cheryl wasn't as stuck up & rigid. 

Toni stepped out to an arry of flashing cameras and lights in her face. She waited for Cheryl to step out behind her and held out her arm.

They locked elbows and walked across the red carpet and to their seats.

"Wow, look, you're sitting right next to me, and in the FRONT ROW." Cheryl said. "Must have been Karen who made that happen, she probably felt bad for the whole hotel thing."

Toni smiled. "That's so sweet of her." 

Toni sat down next to Cheryl. After a while, the model's started to come in. 

Toni felt nervous. She couldn't realize why. Her hands were sweaty and her nerves were dancing around. Why was she like this?? Was it really Cheryl? Did her crush of that much of a control over her? She had never been like this before.

Throughout the show and at the after party, Toni stayed with Cheryl and made casual conversation as Cheryl went around and greeted many other celebs that she knew. 

Cheryl went to greet Veronica, another famous actress Cheryl had worked with. Veronica was also known for her amazing fashion.

"Hey, Ronnie!" Cheryl said.

"Cherryyy! Whats upp." 

Veronica came in for a hug, eyed Toni, then whispered something in Cheryl's ear.

"Shut up." Cheryl muttered in response. 

Veronica faced Toni with a knowing smirk. "Hi, I'm Veronica Lodge!" 

Toni smiled. "I'm Toni Topaz. Nice to meet you." 

They shook hands.

Veronica made casual conversation to Toni, but Cheryl pulled Toni away to go greet other people. 

Toni knew that the only reason Cheryl allowed Toni to shadow Cheryl was because Cheryl knew that Toni didn't know anyone else at the party. Cheryl probably pitied Toni. Obviously.

Hours, many drinks, and thousands of greetings with many people later, it was time to go home. On the ride back to the hotel, Cheryl got a call from her agent/manager. 

Toni tried her best not to eavesdrop, but she could tell that Cheryl wasn't for whatever her agent wanted. 

She hung up and sighed.

"You okay?" Toni asked nervously.

"My manager wants me to be in a PR relationship with you." she blurted.

"What?"

"Apparently the papparazzi got a lot of shots of us being together the entire night, and it sparked a lot of rumors. And of course the fans think we would look really cute together, so my manager insists on this happening. She thinks a relationship is exactly what I need to get the boost for my fashion line and magazine. Since now that I'm not an actress, there hasnt been much news about me, and she thinks this could be the perfect opportunity."

Toni didn't know what to say. "Do you want that?"

"I don't know. It would be great for my business, but... would you be okay with it? Of course I will pay you extra for this, and it's only in public."

Toni didn't say anything. She needed the money more than anything. But here was an opportunity to fake date her crush that also happens to be the hottest actress who is now a fashionista & magazine company CEO. Who would pass up that offer.

"Um... okay."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Yeah." Toni said.

"You're not gonna ask anyone? You're SURE you're okay with this? It's a big deal!"

"Look, I need that money. The bar I used to work at barely paid, and I'm living in a scrappy ass place, barely surviving. Plus, we're friends, right? If it helps you, I'm good with it. Plus, it's only fake, just a couple outings together should do the trick." Toni said.

Cheryl nodded. "This means so much to me. Thank you so much, Toni."

"Of course, I'm always here for you, Cheryl." Toni said. Her face was plastered with a smile, but internally her insides were a storm. This was going to be a rollercoaster of emotions, Toni knew that for a fact. But it was all worth it. Because it was for Cheryl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry its short" -she
> 
> sorry that was a bad joke if you got it sksksks  
> but i'm actually sorry this is a short chapter

(on the phone)

"Hey... Did you wanna go the movies? We'll go somewhere where there's always a lots of cameras." Cheryl asked. 

"Sure." Toni agreed. "But why are you asking me? You coulda just said we're going to the movies for our pr thing."

"Yeah, but asking is polite." Cheryl replied. "Plus, if you weren't in the mood to go, I woulda stayed." 

"Alright. I'll meet you there then." Toni said. 

"Okie." cheryl said, and hung up. 

Toni got ready for her fake date. She wanted to look nice. She put on a pair of black leggings with a blue, fitting crop top. She topped that with a denim jacket that only went down to mid-waist. 

She headed out to the movies. She knew Cheryl was at some fashion week event, but Toni had stayed home because it was an exclusive thing. So she definitely didn't expect to see Cheryl waiting at the front with her limo. 

Toni looked around. There were tons of cameras, and Cheryl seemed oblivious to them. 

"Hey," Cheryl said with a smile that made the butterflies in Toni's stomach do backflips. 

"Hey back." Toni replied, unable to control the wide grin that was spreading across her face.

She tried her best to ignore the flashes when Cheryl wrapped her into a hug that warmed every nerve in Toni's body. 

Toni felt that the hug lasted a little longer then what was usual, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed every second of it. 

They stepped inside the car together. 

Inside, Cheryl made small talk.

She asked about Toni's day, what she did, etc. Toni did the same, asking about Cheryl's event. 

But Toni wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. She was too busy staring at the beauty that was Cheryl. Damn was she obsessed with this girl. Every single feature of Cheryl's was perfection and Toni couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Toni? Earth to Toni?" Cheryl said, snapping her fingers in front of Toni's face. 

The bright red on Cheryl's nails slapped Toni out of her state. 

"Oh, Sorry. I... uh, got lost in thought."

"Obviously. But we're here!" Cheryl said. 

They stepped out to the movie theatre, and hand in hand, walked inside. Toni was trying her best to control herself, trying not to get anxious so her hands don't start sweating. She enjoyed the feeling of Cheryl's palm touching her's, their fingers intertwined. It was highly comforting. 

Once inside, Cheryl quickly let go. That made Toni's heart drop. Obviously Cheryl didn't like this- she didn't have feelings for Toni. 

They sat next to each other for the movie Love, Simon. Yes, it had been a while since it's release, but Cheryl picked that movie anyway. 

Toni had seen this movie before, and she wasn't really focused on it anyway. 

Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. She reached into the bucket for popcorn, and Cheryl did at the same time, so their fingers brushed. Toni almost had a heart attack. 

Why were her insides acting this way? Cheryl was just any other normal girl! Toni was never this way with her crush. 

Once the movie finished, they left the theatre. Before stepping outside, Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand. 

Toni's heart melted.

Before stepping into the limo, Cheryl pulled on Toni's arm, swirling her into Cheryl's embrace.

Their faces were only inches apart. 

"It's for the cameras, so you're okay with this, right?" Cheryl whispered. 

Toni nodded, unable to speak, her thoughts only on the fact that she was so fucking close to Cheryl. 

Cheryl leaned in for a kiss that was soft and gentle. Her lips tasted of cherries, and it made fireworks go off in toni's brain. 

Toni leaned in even closer, aching for more. Cheryl obliged, giving in to Toni. 

But then Cheryl pulled back, and stepped inside the limo, her hand gently leaving Toni's side.

Toni couldn't move for a while. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Then she went into the limo, and she felt like every atom in her body was a spark that Cheryl had lit into burning flames of desire.

Damn, this girl had Toni in such a fucking chokehold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, tysm for reading & leaving comments and kudos, its whats keeping me going  
> if u all haven't left any yet pls do & lemme know what you thinkkkk  
> comments? suggestions? ideas? things u want me to change? questions? etc, comment or dm me on twitter @voidposiebh


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from 3rd person of Cheryl POV! 
> 
> We see more about how Cheryl feels & something stirs her up 
> 
> AND THEN SOMETHING BIG HAPPEnS FOR CHONI

Cheryl Blossom was exhausted. A week of living with Toni Topaz had really exercised her ability to stay calm.

She was first off so surprised that Toni agreed to go with the PR relationship so easily. That made Cheryl so happy. 

But Cheryl felt like she was being too obvious with her emotions. Could Toni tell that she had the biggest crush on her?

Cheryl hoped to god that Toni was as oblivious as she seemed. Because Cheryl sometimes let her emotion get the best of her. 

Kissing Toni? Holding hands with her? That night they were drunk? Those were all her emotions giving in to her desires, but thankfully, she always had an excuse. Whether blaming it on the alcohol or saying it was only for the PR, Cheryl was glad that Toni couldn't tell how significantly overwhelming her feelings were for her. 

Of course, all of those were all excuses backed by the truth. Cheryl was too drunk to restrain herself. And yes, she only kissed Toni for the PR relationship. But in reality, she used the PR as an excuse to kiss Toni.

Cheryl's phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID. It was her asshole of a mother. Great. 

Cheryl picked up the phone.

"Where's the money?" Penelope growled. 

"Well hello to you too."

"I SAID, where's the money?"

Cheryl sighed. "I already sent it to you, and you said Nana Rose is at home!"

"This isn't for Nana Rose."

"Then... who is it for?"

"Your Uncle Claudius is struggling financially, and I don't have the means to support him. But you do." 

"For his DRUG business? I already told you I don't support that!"

"Well, you defiant little bastard, that business is what gave you such a beautiful place to live in for your entire fucking life, and meals for you to eat. That's the only reason you could afford to buy the millions of outfits you always did."

"That's your job, to take care of me! But that business harms people and I don't support that." Cheryl said, her voice wavering. 

Cheryl tried to keep her cool, but talking to her mother always gave her flashbacks to when words weren't the only things that hurt her. The physical abuse was vivid in Cheryl's memory, as it was always accompanied by verbal abuse as well. As much as she tried, she could never get away from the terror that her mother instilled in her, no matter what she did.

"Of course, your ungrateful little ass doesn't understand. Well then, we'll have to do this the hard way. I heard from the news about you and someone called... Antoinette?" Penelope said. 

Cheryl didn't say anything. "What about her? What are you going to do to her?"

"Of course your insane mind indulges in... these types of wrong relationships. God help you."

"Shut up, you're so disgustingly narrow-minded & unaccepting! And it's for publicity, its nothing more than a PR relationship."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if she got hurt." Penelope retorted. 

"Don't hurt her! I swear to god if you lay even a FINGER on her I will do everything in my power to ruin your life." Cheryl's voice was filled with anger.

"If you had the power to do that, wouldn't you have already done so? Anyways, thank you for that much needed information. Now I know that this Antoinette gives me some leverage against you." 

"No!" Cheryl screamed. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her voice. "I mean no, she doesn't mean anything to me. I just don't want you to get in the way of my career by ruining this public-only relationship that gives me publicity." 

"You've never been good at lying, Cheryl. Now give me the money, or else Antoinette gets hurt."

"I don't care." Cheryl said. "I'm not going to give you the money either way."

Penelope chuckled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then Penelope abruptly hung up.

Cheryl was upset. A single tear escaped her glistening eyes. 

Penelope had made empty threats before, so this had to be another one of those same empty threats. Cheryl refused to believe that Toni would get hurt. But... just in case... she had to do something.

Cheryl waited for a couple minutes to calm herself until her voice sounded normal.

She dialed Toni. Her heart fluttered at the sight of Toni's name. Ugh, Cheryl felt like a teenager with the weird fluttery feeling from this stupid crush.

"Hey!" Cheryl said a little too cheerfully once Toni picked up.

"Hey Cheryl, what's up?" Toni replied. 

Ugh, it felt so good to hear Toni's voice.

"I... had a favor to ask you." Cheryl said. 

"Shoot."

"So... would you be okay with moving in with me for these couple months, or as long as this PR relationship lasts? I know you said your living condition was scrappy, so I would hope you would want an upgrade? My house has lots of room. Also, its really spacey, and if you're worried about spending a lotta time with someone, you won't even know I'm there, because it's big enough to maintain a lot of distance. And it has really quick hot showers, and..." Cheryl realized she was rambling. "Yeah. So, I just think it will be beneficial for our fake relationship."

Toni didn't say anything. Cheryl was afraid she had overstepped. Her heart was beating like crazy. Of course, Toni didn't like it. Why would she? Literally just someone she met a couple weeks ago was asking her to MOVE IN. For a FAKE relationship. It honestly didn't even add up. Cheryl realized how stupid it sounded. Well, it was too late. Cheryl had already done this stupid deed. And she regretted it so much. Why did she have to embarrass herself like that? Of COURSE Toni would say no, of COURSE-

"Sure." Toni replied, interrupting Cheryl's train of thought.

Cheryl's heart did a little flip. She tried not to sound too enthusiastic saying, "Thanks! Thanks so much. So... you can take your time and move in whenever, and I'll send a moving truck." 

"Thanks Cheryl! I'll get my stuff ready and move in as soon as possible." 

"Great! that sounds great."

Cheryl had a huge grin across her face, and was so glad Toni couldn't see it. "Talk to you later? I have to go." Cheryl said.

"Sure! See you later! Bye!" 

"Bye." Cheryl replied.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cheryl squealed with joy. She felt like a little kid. But nothing good explain how happy she felt. Her crush was moving in with her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Granted, it was on the basis of a fake relationship, but she would still live in the SAME house as Cheryl. And this way, Cheryl could keep an eye on Toni so Penelope's threat seemed meaningless. Her elation and ecstasy was over the roof, and Cheryl couldn't wait until Toni moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like Cheryl's 3rd person POV? Should I do more Cheryl?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a quick vent chapter bc i needed to vent guys  
> i'll write as soon as i have the mental capacity to   
> thx sm for still giving me the motivation for writing by leaving kudos and comments, thts what keeps me going

Cheryl didn't know how to feel. 

Her eyes were lined with tears, her nose red, her lips puffy.

She didn't know how to handle the news she had just received. 

The news that Nana Rose was dead. 

The only person that's ever even shown a considerable amount of interest in Cheryl as a person and cared about Cheryl's well-being was gone.

She felt numb. 

She had spent too much time slamming walls, punching pillows, throwing items. 

She couldn't be so left alone in this world.

She couldn't.

But she was. 

She had no one in her family that loved her. Her parents found bliss in constantly harassing her, making her feel like utter shit, feeding her continuous words of abuse, and overall being extremely hateful.

Growing up being abused really takes out so much from a person.

Cheryl remembered how she was constantly depressed. She had no one to talk to, no one to give her a hug at night, no one to love. At school, everyone was an asshole. Cheryl Blossom was just that annoying bitch. She hated school. But as much as she hated it, she would rather be there than suffer the wrath of her parents. 

Suffer hearing constant words of hate. Hearing all those insults, complaints, angers. Feeling the bruises and pains of being whipped or hit or having stuff thrown at her. Being sore the next day but blaming it on the fact that she fell. Or slipped. Or accidentally burned herself. When in reality, it was her parents who hit her, or put candle wax on her, or just made her feel like overall shit.

She never felt LOVE. Cheryl still hasn't felt the actual feeling that someone unconditionally loved her.

The only person that even came close to that was Nana Rose. And now she was gone.

And this all just brought back waves of the depression that Cheryl used to have. The feeling of loneliness.

She would usually think that Toni would be that person, but why would Toni ever love anyone like Cheryl?

Cheryl was alone and unloved, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Even random strangers on the internet agreed, Cheryl was horrible.

And damn did that hurt. 

It hurt, it hurt! IT HURTS!

A sudden burst of tears slammed out of her, and she felt like screaming. Her punched her bed, tears flowing across her harder than ever.

That was when she got a call on her landline phone.

It was her mother. She wasn't going to pick up.

After many rings, the phone finally stopped ringing, only for a voice message to be left loud and clear.

"Check the news." Penelope had said.

Cheryl reluctantly turned on the news. 

"Cheryl's new love interest & her company's new talented photographer Antoinette Topaz, known just as Toni, has been arrested?! No one quite knows how and why, but stay tuned for more details." -News Report. 

cheryl wanted to scream.

What the FUCK?!!!!!!!!!!! 

This had to be her mother. It had to have been.

And now Cheryl had to go and save Toni.


End file.
